Birthday Wishes
by EverAfterForLife
Summary: Rory and Chase through the years.


15

It had been almost a year since the downfall of the snow queen. It seemed so surreal. Rory didn't want to remember all of the lives lost, all of the families broken, all of the people who would never be complete again.

And yet, there she was, sitting on her bed, crying.

It had been Chase who decided to go look for her.

They were taking things slow, not wanting to really be a couple, yet still being a couple. They kissed and went on little dates, doing all of the other little coupley things couples do. They just weren't really a couple. At least, that's what they said.

When he saw her like that, knees in her chest,tears streaming down her face, he was immediately next to her. A warm arm around her.

Later they went to the courtyard, the tree, the table, and they got Rory a single birthday cupcake. Chase stuck a candle right in the center. Lighting the candle wick on fire.

"Make a wish," Chase urges.

Rory takes a deep breath and blows out the candle.

 _I wish that by next year, everything will be alright._

16

Rory looked at the flickering candle, slowly melting into the birthday cupcake Chase had gotten for her. Next to it was a card.

'Make a wish,' it said.

There were too many things. 16. Sixteen years of moving and growing up and two families. Now she wished she could slow things down. Her parents expected an answer on which family she wanted to live with for the next two years. Of course she couldn't choose.

Everything was not alright, nothing was alright, and she didn't think a small melting candle would change anything, but she blew it out anyways, a breath of air that resembled a sigh.

 _I wish that I'll be brave._

17

Rory didn't feel brave.

She had always felt as though she was holding my mom back from the career that she deserved. Now that Rory had left, and her mom could finally take all of the chances that she had never wanted to take while carting Rory around.

Now she was gone.

Well, not gone, just not with her.

Dad was happy when Rory chose him. Very happy.

So happy that he decided to have her audition for the lead female role in his new movie.

She's pretty sure he fixed the audition to make sure she got the part.

That's what she gets for telling her stepmom that acting didn't seem so bad anymore.

This year Chase arrived at her dad's house with a box of cupcakes for the local bakery.

"Chase," she gasped when she saw her boyfriend on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed the box in his hands. "Oh, you really didn't have too,"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I did. You're my girlfriend and it's your birthday. I'm pretty much legally obligated."

"Is that Chase?" Her dad yelled from wherever he was in the house. "Can you tell him that I got him an audition in that movie?"

 _I wish that the movie doesn't turn out horribly._

18

That wish had come true.

The movie had won the oscar for best picture, director, costume design, original song, best actress, and best actor.

Rory won an oscar winner. She won an oscar for my screen debut.

Chase won an oscar. He won an oscar for his screen debut.

Her dad won an oscar. He thanked both his daughter and her boyfriend for the chance to work with them.

Now they were getting ready for college. Both of them. They would be going to the university of California, Berkeley.

Acting would be in Rory's future, she just knew it. Mostly because of the fact that she was going to major in performing arts. She was already looking into graduates schools (Yale School of Drama was at the top of her list).

Chase had already decided on Law. He might take a few classes on performing, but mostly law.

"It's tradition." Chase said as he took the box from the cupcake man in the doorway of her new dorm.

Rory shook her head slightly as they took a seat on her couch.

Candle in the cupcake, candle on fire.

She took a deep breath in and then exhaled, blowing out the flame.

 _I wish that this feeling could last forever._

19

School had now taken over their lives.

Dinner dates had turned into study dates.

Cuddling on the couch had turned into quizzing each other on random facts.

Rory had completely forgotten about her birthday. Well, not completely. It was as though there was something that she had forgotten, but of course she didn't think about it.

Chase had remembered.

He knocked on the door to her dorm, Lena trailing behind him, holding a box of cupcakes.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"What are we doing here," Chase repeated, disbelief etched on his face.

"Oh silly," Lena said, shaking her head. "Do you really think we would miss our best friends birthday?"

That was when she remembered.

Lena and Chase just laughed.

"Make a wish," Chase said while Lena scoured the cupboards for something to eat off of other than paper plates.

 _I wish that college would just slow down a little._

20

This birthday she remembered.

She almost wished she didn't.

This would mark the first birthday that they would be apart. They had decided to take a break. College was slowly breaking them apart.

They had graduated. Both getting very high remarks from teachers.

It was Lena who called.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really wish that I could be there,"

"It's fine," Rory said. "I'm having a great time filming the movie.

"The cupcake person should be there any minute now," She continued. "When they do get there, make sure to make a wish. And also, call Chase. I've got to go, talk to you later."

When the cupcake man did finally get there, she made a wish.

 _I wish that Chase and I had what we had last year._

21

Chase was the one to answer the door.

"Happy birthday," Lena said brightly, Kyle stood behind her, a box of cupcakes in his arms.

"Thanks Lena," Rory responded with a wide smile. Much unlike last year, her friends were here, including her boyfriend.

"Now we are all legally adults," Lena said excitedly. Kyle sets the cupcake box down on the kitchen counter. Chase pulled one out and sets it on a plate. Lena sticks a candle in the middle and hands the plate to Rory.

"Make a wish," Chase urged.

She blew out the slowly melting candle with a smile on her face.

 _I wish for me and Chase to be this in love forever._

22

They answered the door together this year.

Instead of seeing a familiar face, they saw one that they hadn't seen since they were 14.

Charlotte Adelaide Radcliffe stood in front of them, a nervous smile on her face.

They almost didn't let her in.

But when Rory saw the way she still clasped and unclasped her hands, she couldn't help it.

So the girl in the familiar green dress glided into the apartment.

After hearing her story, Rory almost wouldn't let her leave.

Yet, after a long, happy night, the girl had to go home.

After the door had closed and the girl in the green dress was long gone, the couple was preparing themselves for bed, Chase seemed to remember something.

"You didn't make a wish," Chase said, jumping out of bed and grabbing a slice of cake from the fridge.

He stuck a candle in the center and thrust it toward Rory.

"Make one," he urged.

Rory smiled a happy smile, glad that her last wish had come true.

 _I wish that Adelaide and I finally become friends._

23

Her last birthday wish must have been special because her and Adelaide quickly began to realize how alike they really were and began to develop a friendship that would only be rivaled by hers with Lena and Chase.

For her birthday, her mom and Amy had planned and extravagant party, not paying any attention to the fact that Rory absolutely hated big parties.

So while Adelaide filled in for her friend, Chase helped Rory escape back to their apartment.

Not before taking a cupcake (specially requested by Chase).

"Make a wish," he urged her. She smiled, happy to have escaped.

Leaning her head up against her boyfriend's shoulder, she made her wish.

 _To never celebrate a birthday like that again._

24

This birthday was full of settling in.

She had arrived on the set for her newest film just a few days before and was not yet completely used to her new setting.

She hadn't really bonded with her new co stars yet and none knew it was her birthday.

Chase was at a meeting for the united Ever After Schools association acting as a peace keeper.

No phones were allowed.

So it was an understatement to say that she was surprised when a cupcake man knocked on her trailer door.

"Hi, delivery here for a miss Rory Landon," he said awkwardly, handing a small box with a clear top that helped showcase the cupcake. "Some guy named Chase wanted me to tell you to make a wish."

Rory didn't think she would ever stop smiling. Ever.

 _I wish to never spend another birthday without Chase._

 _25_

She spent this birthday in her new home.

Their new home.

It was official, they had moved in together.

Rory and Chase.

Sure there were boxes everywhere, and the couch was still in a box. But it was already feeling like home.

 _Their home._ She thought.

They sat atop of cardboard boxes, paper plates with the remains of their pizza dinner sitting in front of them.

Chase fumbled with her cupcake, almost dropping it on the freshly waxed wooden floors.

He set it down on an empty paper plate, and thrust it in her direction. "Tradition."

There was something about this birthday that made it different from the others, better.

 _I wish for more birthdays like this one._

Rory almost ate the engagement ring.

26

Now they were happily married. Sure they had only been officially married for a month, but it felt like a lifetime.

This birthday was spent with only friends and family.

She was sitting at a table holding one of Jenny's twins. The other was in the arms of her sister, Dani.

Nobody had even noticed how much Kyle and Lena's relationship had grown until they had received invitations to their wedding.

It was almost postponed when Lena found out she was pregnant.

Almost.

Chase sat the cake in front of her wordlessly.

 _I wish for a happiness like Jenny's._

27

"I'm pregnant," She whispered to Chase.

And for the first time since they were fourteen, she saw tears in his eyes.

They sat there, on the cold linoleum floor of the kitchen (it doesn't matter much how or why they were there) for a few wordless minutes before Chase seemed to remember something.

"Make a wish,"

 _I wish for a healthy baby girl-or boy-I don't really care._

28

Audi Rapunzel Turnleaf, deemed the most beautiful baby girl in all of the hospital.

The now 3 month old was at her Aunt Lena's house hanging out with Lena and Kyle's twins, Apollo and Ares.

As much as Rory and Chase loved their daughter, they couldn't help but miss the quiet that had left as soon as she had arrived.

"I miss her," Rory sighed, leaning her head against her husband's ever comfortable shoulder.

Chase shook his head, "NO. You are not going to get me to give up this beautiful silence just because you miss her. Well at least not until you make you wish."

Rory grinned. "Fine, where is the cake?"

A look of panic crossed Chase's face as he stood up and ran to the fridge.

She ended up blowing out a candle on a sandwich.

 _I wish for more quiet times like these._

29

Her daughter was present for this birthday.

Her hair was beginning to turn chestnut brown in contrast to the blonde locks she was born with.

She couldn't say she wasn't happy about that.

She made sure her daughter had her slice of cake before she even thought of getting herself one (that's when you know you've become accustomed to motherhood).

"Make a wish," Chase urged, grabbing Audi a fork.

"Wi-sh," Audi repeats, smiling.

 _I wish for us all to stay a happy family._

30

This time she was pregnant.

Heavily pregnant.

"Make a wish mommy," Her extremely articulate two year old said.

Rory smiled and leaned into Chase, "Okay, but I need your help," She said, motioning for her daughter to come over to her.

Audi nodded her head and puffed her cheeks full of air

"Ready," Audi nodded, "On three… one…. two... three!"

 _I wish for more Audi to become a smart, beautiful person._

31

Twins are twice as loud as.

That is a proven fact.

As soon as one stops crying, the other starts.

But Audi is extremely helpful in her own little way.

This birthday is amazingly reminiscent of her 28th birthday and once again, Chase and her totally forget about her wish.

Chase doesn't say anything, just thrusts a slice of cake with a candle in her face.

 _I wish to never be this tired again._

32

This birthday seems to be just right.

Sorta.

Audi has just left her toddler stage and refuses to be called a baby anymore, and the twins, Mercedes Dyani Turnleaf and Benz Cal Turnleaf (again with car names), are just starting to talk.

Everyone is growing up so fast.

This time she has another party, but only friends and family are invited.

Dani stood with her boyfriend cradling Mercedes, while her boyfriend held Benz. The little girl with the small tuft of red hair was all grown up now.

"Make a wish," a number of people chorus, and Rory can't help but smile.

 _I wish for everything to just slow down._

33

No birthday should ever be spent on the red carpet.

Rory's face is starting to hurt and she begins to wonder if the camera flashes can blind someone.

Chase wraps a comforting arm around her shoulder as they slowly get closer to the theater.

"Make a wish," He whispers into her ear.

And instead of questioning the reliability of this whispered wish, she smiles back at him and makes a wish.

 _I wish to never have to spend another birthday on the red carpet._

34

Just a week before her birthday, Lena grandmother dies.

And Rory suddenly remembers how much she hates death.

Her birthday is glossed over (at her request), and she is perfectly fine with it. Because Lena's grandmother's life is one that should be celebrated and she has plenty of birthdays ahead of her.

So imagine her surprise when a six year old girl appears at her side with a cupcake decorated with a single candle.

"Make a wish momma,"

 _I wish that Lena's Grandmother is remembered for all of the good that she did._

35

Adelaide gets married to Daisy two days before her birthday, so in a way she considers their happiness a birthday present of sorts.

(Chase still gets her that bracelet that she was eyeing at the jewelry store).

(And she still makes a wish).

 _I wish that Adelaide and Daisy have a marriage as strong as Chase and I._

36

Lena has a miscarriage the day before her birthday, so she cancels her party and spends the day comforting her friend.

But then she suddenly discovers she is pregnant at a routine doctor's exam (She and Chase get into an argument about the fact that she scheduled a doctor's appointment on her birthday).

She comes home in tears and Chase spends the next two hours holding her and whispering things like _everything will be alright_ and _things happen for a reason_ because Lena just had a miscarriage and she 36 which is way too old to be the mother of a newborn.

And for the second time she makes a wish while sitting on the kitchen floor with Chase's arms wrapped around her.

 _I wish to be happy about the baby._

37

Lena is declared the child's godmother and she can't help but smile at the small child.

And it's hard not to be happy with the little girl she decides to name Lexus Hansel Turnleaf (not naming her after a car would be a travesty).

A nine year old Audi is a huge help to them all with the twins and everyone loves Lexi.

Everyone is asleep (including Chase whom has a sleeping Lexus on his chest), but herself and Lena.

Lena smiles sadly after spotting Chase and Lexus together on the couch because of how easily that could have been her own child and Kyle.

But it wasn't.

She hands Rory a cupcake.

 _I wish for Lena to have another baby._

 _38_

Mercedes and Benz (they're always together) ask why Audi has a training bra and why they don't and she has a minor freakout.

She tells Benz that he doesn't need a bra and that Mercedes won't get one until she's 10 (because 10 is when Rory will acknowledge that they have starting growing up).

They seem somewhat disappointed because this is their sister and they're not used to not getting the same things as her.

But they'll get over it.

When she tells Chase, he bursts out laughing and begins to write up a post to go on Instagram or Facebook or one of those weird social media sights that her publicist controls.

But he picks up a cupcake first and motions for her to make a wish.

 _I wish that my babies stop growing up so fast._

39

Lena has her baby two days before her birthday and everyone is celebrating.

Athena is as healthy as can be and is perfectly content with spending her days in a quiet, peaceful manor.

Lexi falls in love with the little thing and Lena is happier than she's been in a long time.

In times like this, when there are better things to celebrate then her birthday, Audi is always the one to bring the cupcake.

"Make a wish mom," She says because 11 year olds don't say momma.

 _I wish that one day Audi's a mom._

40

Audi gets her tale.

It's the ugly duckling.

Rory just can't imagine how her daughter could ever find herself ugly looking, but still pays for the make-up that her daughter decides to buy.

Audi uses it once before her father goes in and talks to her about what beauty really is.

 _I wish that Audi never sees herself as ugly again._

41

On her birthday Dani gets married to her boyfriend of almost 10 years.

Brie tears up on more than one occasion and her dad gives her away.

There is not a single dry eye in the Church.

The wedding ends to quickly and soon, everyone is to head home.

There's not much of a party, but she doesn't mind (her baby sister just got married, so she's pretty content with not having a birthday).

But Chase still whips out a cupcake and candle, "Make a wish."

With a content sigh, she blows out the candle.

 _I wish for Dani to have a strong marriage._

42

Mercedes and Benz get in a fight the day before her birthday so the day is spent with her and Chase acting as couples counselors.

By the end of the day everyone is laughing and Mercedes and Benz are as close as ever.

Lexi hands her a cupcake and everyone watches as she makes her wish.

 _I wish for Mercedes and Benz to always be best friends._

43

She spends this birthday with her youngest in a movie trailer running lines.

Lexi seems to be the only one even remotely interested in Hollywood.

Audi wants to do something practical (where she gets that from, no one knows) , and Mercedes and Benz are looking into a musical career.

But Lexi has always looked up to her mom and loved to play pretend.

So Rory doesn't really mind that she's spending her birthday with her daughter in a trailer running lines.

Later, they pick something up from a cafe and Lexus forces her to make a wish.

 _I wish that all of my babies follow their dreams._

44

Audi brings home her first boyfriend for dinner with her family.

His name was Jonas and him and Audi seemed somewhat serious.

Mercedes and Benz annoyed their elder sister all night long and Chase tried his hardest to be friendly but still failed miserably.

Later, after Audi's boyfriend had left, Chase handed her her cupcake.

 _I wish for Audi to find true love._

45

The twins get the tale Hansel and Gretel.

Rory spends her birthday waiting for them to come home.

 _I wish for the twins to have a safe and successful quest._

46

This birthday is spent getting Audi ready for college.

It's a relatively uneventful birthday.

 _I wish for Audi to have fun at college._

47

Mercedes and Benz get a record deal, Lexi's movie premiered at sundance and Audi comes home hand in hand with Apollo Zipes.

So, all in all a much more exciting birthday then the one before.

What surprises everyone the most is how much Audi's changed.

No more is the girl who thought she was ugly.

Apollo is amazing to her and, for once, Chase is truly comfortable with one of Audi's boyfriends.

Everything is great.

 _I wish for my kids to be happy._

48

This birthday she's helping Mercedes and Benz pack up for Juilliard.

It takes twice as long as it did with Audi because there's two of them and it doesn't help that Chase is gone with Lexi to shoot a film.

"Hi babe," She says when they're skyping later that night.

"Hey. What did you do today?"

She grins at him, "Just helped Mercedes and Benz pack. We're one step closer to being empty nesters."

He grins back at her, "Yep. Have you made your wish yet?"

 _I wish that the kids come back and visit, even when Chase and I are old and senile._

49

Her dad is dead.

He died in his sleep.

She replays one of his old birthday messages and spends the day crying in bed.

Chase stays with her, pressing kisses to her forehead and mumbling happy things into her ears.

 _I wish for my dad to be happy, wherever he is._

50

Chase throws her a surprise party and it takes all of her acting prowess to pretend to be surprised.

Everyone is there, including Dani and her three kids.

They sing happy birthday, and she dramatically takes in a big gulp of air and blows out the candles (half of the candles because Chase somehow managed to get all 50 on the cake and that is too much for even Rory).

 _I wish to have more fun times like these._

51

Audi announces her engagement to Apollo and everyone freaks out.

Including Rory.

Because her baby is getting married and is no longer a baby.

 _I wish that Audi has a marriage filled with love._

52

Mercedes and Benz decide that they want to play at her birthday party and she doesn't argue (mostly because they're grammy winning artists).

Other than that, her birthday is relatively calm.

 _I wish for more calm in my life._

53

Lexi brings home her first serious boyfriend and Chase storms out of the house.

Lexi's eyes go wide "What did I do?" She asked Rory.

"Nothing. Your dad just isn't used to the idea that his baby has a boyfriend."

Her brows furrow in confusion, "But Audi brought home boys all of the time?"

Rory sighed, "I know honey, but you're the youngest. After you, it's all over."

Chase comes home after a little while.

Later, when it's just family, she makes her wish.

 _I wish for Lexi to grow up into a beautiful woman._

54

Both of her moms are dead.

And another birthday was spent in bed tissues surrounding her.

 _I wish that I always remember the women who would have given anything for the chance to see me be happy._

55

Lexi was leaving soon.

She had her bags packed and was ready to leave.

The Tisch School of Performing Arts was waiting for her.

They were about to be empty nesters.

But for some reason, she was more sad then happy.

 _I wish for Lexus to have a great time at college._

56

Her baby had a baby.

Hugo Chase Zipes

A healthy baby boy.

And to give the new parents some well needed rest, Chase and Rory had offered to watch the baby.

A baby hadn't been in there house for almost twenty years.

Rory never thought she would say she missed it.

But what else are grandkids for?

 _I wish for more happy, healthy grandkids._

57

This birthday is spent with Lena, Chase and Kyle.

"When did we get so old?" Lena asked.

Everyone laughs and Chase says that it's all Rory's fault he's old because if it wasn't for her, he'd be in the Cannon.

 _I wish to never feel old again._

60

She spends this birthday with Audi in the hospital.

Hugo is diagnosed with Leukemia and her once strong baby can't stop crying.

There's no cupcake or candle but she still makes her wish.

 _I wish for Hugo to get better._

61

Hugo gets better.

So when Chase has her blow out the candle, she exhales slowly because maybe that will help make the wish true.

 _I wish for Hugo to stay better._

62

By sixty-two, Rory has nothing left to wish for.

All of her babies are happy and healthy, and Hugo has been in remission for a little over a year.

All was well.

So her next few birthday wishes are relatively simple.

 _I wish for things to stay like this._

87

Chase's dream came true. He died in his sleep as an old man.

But she misses him so much.

She can't bring herself to eat a cupcake because Chase was the one who started this and doing this without felt wrong. But she did make a wish.

 _I wish to never spend another birthday without Chase._


End file.
